An Un-Fairy Tale
by chccub08
Summary: The tradition of passion, intrigue, and adventure takes place throughout the country of Fiore. The glamour and excitement of those gifted mages have come to find their destinies in magical guilds. As in life, love and danger are always lurking about, whether its in the quaint town of Magnolia, the mountains of Fiore, or anywhere else magic lives. This is an un-fairy tale...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Panic

It is 3:43 am and our story begins in the only bedroom in the Fairy Tail guild. In a quite oversized bed laid the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. Most nights after a decent amount of "casual" drinking, such as Makarov notoriously did, the old man would sleep peacefully and without disruption. Tonight, however, is much, much different. Profuse perspiration and an unordinary amount of tossing and turning has been dealt for Makarov as he stressfully continued to sleep.

The mind is a wondrous thing. Some choose to believe that they have the ability to see the future. Some believe it to be as déjà vu. And others just choose not to believe in such folklore that they dismiss it altogether. But when you have a dream, or nightmare for this instance, that looks so real, feels so real, and even smells so real, that when you get that "cliff-hanger", so to speak, it just makes you,

"Ahhhh..!" yelled Makarov as he gasped for air while wiping the sweat off his face with his right pajama sleeve.

"It was just a dream… Just a bad nightmare, that's all…" reasoned Makarov with himself as he tried to relax and cool down. "There are only two people alive that know about that and its whereabouts… And Gildarts has been away on a job for the past month and a half."

The longer Makarov tried to convince himself that everything was alright, the more worried and panicked he became. "One look, just make sure. That way I can rest easy…" Makarov told himself as he hopped down from the bed, sliding on his orange and blue striped slippers that matched his pajamas perfectly.

Shuffling his short, little feet down the hall of the second floor, Makarov slowly tiptoed down the stairs to the main floor as to not make any noise if possible. The guild hall is supposed to be closed until 5:30 am but Makarov knew that sometimes Cana would get into one of her moods and drink until she would pass out at the bar of the guild.

Checking, double checking, and even triple checking, Makarov made sure that the coast was clear before stepping off the final stair onto the main floor and scurrying out of sight. "I hate this damn lock…" complained Makarov as he searched for the correct key to open the door in the pitch darkness of the hallway.

With each passing second, Makarov became more and more agitated, to the point where he accidentally dropped his ring of keys while still trying to fumble around finding the right key to the basement. "Grrrr…" Makarov irritatedly expressed as he bent forward to pick up his keys.

"Ooof! Owww… That smarts…" grumbled Makarov after unintentionally headbutting the door. But that short shot of surprising pain turned quickly into confusion as the door in front of him creaked open. "What the..?"

This thoughts instantly turned back to the nightmare he had just had a few minutes ago. The panic Makarov felt earlier came back to him in full force as he raced down the stairs to the basement of the Fairy Tail guild. Moments later, Makarov reached the end of the stairs. With worried breathing, he put his hands on his knees and hunched over to catch his breath. "The door is closed, thankfully…" Makarov noticed as he let out a sigh of relief. "I'm going to open this door, that radiant glow is going to blind me for the millionth time and everything will be alright…" Makarov reassured himself with a small smile on his face as his left hand firmly grasped the basement door.

One great, big tug was all the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail need to pull the large, grandose basement door open. "Oh dear…", it was the only two words Makarov managed to get out before collapsing on the cold, concrete floor from fainting.

Outside of the guild in the silently still, chilly night walked a hooded figure with a large, black almost pillow-case looking bag thrown over its shoulder. The long and lanky cloaked figure stopped and turned around, looking up at the Fairy Tail guild as it let out a quick yet maniacal chuckle. "Secrets, secrets, are no fun. They should be shared with everyone…" said the Mysterious Figure in a creepy, sing-song type of expression.

A psychotic, toothy grin crept across its face before a small purple magic circle appeared above. In the blink of an eye, the purple magic circle shot straight down, over the cloaked figure. As soon as the magic circle made impact with the pavement, it created a loud, firecracker sound and the hooded figure was gone. Vanished from sight with the most powerful secret that Fairy Tail, the town of Magnolia, and the country of Fiore has ever kept locked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What's Your Secret?

The following morning we find ourselves in the mountains of Fiore, where Fiore's most "controversial" legal guild resides in the snowy hills of Mt. Fiore, White Eclipse. Today's sun-shiny, brisk morning started just like any other in the newly famous guild, with yoga, complaining, pie-eating, and obnoxious fighting.

The front of the fireplace belong to Namiyaka and Aira, who were doing what, "Nami" for short, heard was the latest and greatest thing at her previous yoga camp, "Hot Yoga". The result of these two attractive ladies doing their morning workout was a small audience of "gentlemen" who had put up shop behind the couch to stare, ogle at, occasionally drool, and most definitely nosebleed. Our three sarcastically inconspicuous males that stopped what they were doing that morning to watch the show is Noel Dragous, Waiston Tunundra, and Zalen Castle.

"Best. Morning. Ever." muttered Waiston as his eyes stayed glued on the girls.

"Oh… Yeah…" agreed Zalen as a little drool crawled out of the side of his mouth. To note, this is extra amusing because our Zalen here is a self-proclaimed "germaphobe".

"Nami…" this was the only thing that Noel could manage to say as those typical anime heart eyes formed and a slow trickle from a nosebleed had begun as well.

*THWACK!* "Owww!" yelled the three boys in unison as the former S-Class mage and sister of Nami, Tayakata, walked past while retracting the three vectors she had created to smack her guildmates upside the head. "Can you not…"

This caused the three men to glare and rub the back of their head as they retreated from another possible vector smack.

A little bit down the left sat the Shadow Dragon Slayer, Takeru Tenebrae, who, in literally everyone's opinion, is the only person to _enjoy_ a key lime pie with his traditional scowl on his face. This morning, though, his additional anger could be attributed by the constant bickering and arguing being done between his girlfriend and Diamond Dragon Slayer, Selene… Selena… Serena..? Ah who knows, let's just go with Selene Marquise and the lone S-Class mage, local loud mouth and the rootinous, tootinous gunslinger in all of Fiore, Reve Volver.

To be honest, nobody really knew what they argued about eighty percent of the time but as long as they others heard "Revey" and Selena", they could go about their business because it really wasn't that serious.

In between the bickering, the scowling, the staring, and the nosebleeding, there would be an occasion uproar of laughter upon the sight of Copy mage, Luke Cloud, dressed up like a maid and having to serve his girlfriend, Poison Dragon Slayer, Heather Vipereso.

"Ahahaha! What did you do now, Cloud?" yelled Reve towards Luke as the Copy mage bent over to serve Heather her bleach and formaldehyde filled cherry pie. In which all Luke could do was glar at Reve and feel incredibly embarrassed for having to wear the maid outfit once more.

From upstairs, the office door swung open, slamming the doorknob against the wall as the first Guild Master of White Eclipse, Master Calium, stormed out. "Will you little shits please quiet down! I can hardly hear myself thi—" Calium stopped, stood there for a moment and then just shook his head. "What the hell are you doing, Cloud? No. Wait, I don't want to know…"

As Calium turned around to walk back into his office he shoulted one last time. "Keep it down out there, brats!" and with that, Calium slammed the door shut.

"He seemed a bit more irritated than usual, didn't he, Waiston?" asked the Fire-Make mage, Kuro Crane.

"Yeah, he seems a bit more off than usual, don't you think, Reve?" inquired Waiston as he looked over at Reve.

"You know how he gets when _you_ guys can't keep your voices down. _You_ guys need to shut up and let the man work!" proclaimed Reve as he faked a small smirk at the others knowing that pinning the blame on the others would piss them all off. And though he would never show it, Reve was internally worried by this Master's actions, [What is your problem, Old Man…] Reve thought to himself before returning to his meaningless bickering with Selene.

"Fuck…" was the only thing Calium muttered out as he stared at the top shelf on his office bookcase where a dust outline of a medium-sized heirloom box was left recently vacant.

In the back corner stood the tall and weathered SS-Class Ghost mage, Sidney Castle. A slight eye twitch escaped the usually calm and stoic mage as he whispered to himself so only he could hear. "If he has lost it, we and the rest of Fiore is screwed…"

And there it was again, standing at the peak of Mt. Fiore, staring down at the White Eclipse guild with a dastardly satisfied smirk on its face. "So, White Eclipse, what's your secret?" asked the Mysterious Figure as a menacing laugh absconded its lips. It flipped the black, pillow case-like bag over its shoulder while the same small, purple magic circle manifested over it and slammed into the icy peak causing a loud snap as the hooded figure teleported away once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rivalry Renewed

A few days had passed and there was still no light at the end of the tunnel for the Fairy Tail and White Eclipse Guild Masters in finding what had been taken from them. Amazing what a few days of panic, worry, and stress will do to a grown man as both men looked more worn down than usual. Seemingly beaten, but without a single bruise planted upon their skin.

"What's gotten into him?" asked the Ice-Make mage of Fiary Tail, Gray Fullbuster, and the Weather God Slayer of White Eclipse, Jaxon Meteoro, in unison at their respective guilds.

"I don't know, but Master is starting to worry me and I don't like it one bit…" responded the Demon Takeover mage of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss, and the Wind mage of White Eclipse, Aira Aeolus, in unison as well.

.

.

.

"It must be serious though… I mean, how long has Sidney been talking to Master? 3..? 4 hours now..?" questioned Luke Cloud as he looked over at Sidney's brother and Building mage, Zalen Castle.

Zalen stayed quiet for a few moments with his head down and his eyes closed before sighing quietly, opening his eyes, and looking up at the second floor where the office door is. "Yeah…"

"Damnit, Old Man! How could you lose that box?! Do you underst—" Sidney halted his words in mid-sentence by an interrupting Calium. "Enough, Sidney! I will not be talked to like this..!"

"Oh, to hell with the manners, Calium! This is not the time to fucking complain about my vocabulary towards you! That damn box holds every single secret of White Eclipse! Do you not understand what kind of peril the ENTIRE world is in if that box is in the wrong hands?!" shouted Sidney, who was obviously worried, which was an absolute rare sight for only Calium's eyes and ears.

"I do understand that, Sidney… Do not speak to me as if I am a moron… I have been trying to think of what possible enemies we have made that would go out of their way to mess with us." elaborated Calium as his tone seemed calm, through the occasional cough fit, of course. "I mean, yes, we have caused quite the disturbance since we've arrived, but nothing, in my opinion, that would promt breaking and entering along with theft…"

A loud and annoyed groan fell out from Sidney as he rubbed his temple while shaking his head at the first master of White Eclipse. "You cannot be serious right now. Seriously, you are fucking with me, right? Damnit, Old Man…" Sidney leaned over Calium's desk and slammed his fist on the stained mahogany as he glared coldly into Calium's eyes. "What is the one guild that literally hates every move we make? What is the one guild that we have fucked over since we started? What is the one guild that wants to beat us down, no matter what?!"

Perhaps it was the old age getting to him. Or maybe it was just innocent disrespect that made him not thing at first that they were capable of such an act, but when that metaphorical light bulb clicked on, Calium's eyes opened wide as he stared up at the standing, but hunched over Sidney Castle. "You don't think…"

.

.

.

As we move our story southeast from the mountains of Fiore to the crown jewel of Fiore, the town of Magnolia, let's chat real quick. You saw this coming, right? Right. But you love it, don't you. Yeah, I know you do…

.

.

.

"ERZA! Quickly! Come quickly!" yelled Makarov from the second floor.

The requip S-Class mage from Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, ran up the stairs towards her Guild Master's yelling voice as her traditional armor clinked and clanked at every fluid motion. "Yes, Master?! What is the problem?!" Erza responded with her sword already unsheathed.

"Put that down, Erza… There is no need for violence at the moment." whispered Makarov as he looked up at the scarlet-haired mage.

Erza blinked a few times before lowering her sword, obviously confused and beginning to worry at her master's actions. "W-What is the situation, Master? And why are you whispering?" questioned Erza, with a booming voice.

"Shhh… Keep it down… You see, I have, uh, lost something." stated Makarov as he tapped his two index fingers together softly.

"Well, what did you lose? Maybe myself and the others can help you find it…"

"NO! I mean, I can't tell you what it is…"

Confusion continued to rise for Erza as she looked down at Makarov, thinking of a possible way to reason with him. "How am I supposed to help you if you can't tell me what it is, Master?"

"Do you think we have any enemies, Erza?" asked Makarov as he looked up at the mage in front of him.

"Enemies? I don't seem to be following you, Master…"

"Just answer the question, Erza. In the past, do you think we have accumulated any enemies?"

"Well… There's been Phantom Lord, Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, Raven Tail, Tartaros, and last but certainly not least, White Eclipse…"

A slow sigh sounded from Makarov as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "I was afraid you would say that…"

"Say what?"

"That guild."

"What guild?"

"The last one…"

"The last o-…" Erza stopped herself as she placed her hands on her hips and glared angrily down at Makarov. "You think they stole something from us?!"

"I can't be sure, but I've been thinking for the past couple of days and that guess is as good as any…" proclaimed Makarov as he continued to mull over the possibilities in his head.

"I'll get Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, Wendy, and Cynthia… If they don't give it back nicely, we will use force and take it back from them!" exclaimed Erza as the seriousness in her tone never wavered.

"Absolutely not… If I can't tell you what it is, I'm not going to allow you to retrieve it…"

.

.

.

"If you don't go down there and get it back, I will, Old Man!" yelled Sidney towards Calium.

Calium stood up, straightening his clothes out before pointing to the door. "Silence, you disrespectful brat. I will leave in the morning for Magnolia and confront him, myself. Until then, keep your mouth shut and leave my office now."

Sidney growled angrily at Calium before turning around and walking towards the door, stopping just as he touched the doorknob. "It's ok to be worried about this, you know…" said Sidney before opening the door to Calium's office and walking out, slamming the door as the Ghost mage walked away.

.

.

.

"I will leave in the morning for Mt. Fiore and confront him, myself. Until then, this conversation never happened. If anyone asks, you came up here to kill a spider… You know how I hate spiders…" Makarov stated quite bluntly as he waved Erza away to go about the rest of her day.

"It will be alright, Master… You'll find what you are looking for…" proclaimed Erza towards her master in hopes of raising his spirits as she walked away.

"Yeah, I hope so…"

From around the corner, hidden and unseen because of the shadows, stood a tall mage on the second floor who had heard the entire conversation. A small smirk showed off on the face as he whispered to himself.

"I will go round up the Raijinshuu… Gramps won't be able to do this by himself…" the voice of Fairy Tail's Lightning Dragon Slayer and grandson of the third Guild Master, Laxus Dreyar, slowly faded away as he disappeared into the corridors of the second floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Foe or Friend

Not much sleep was caught by either Guild Master that night. Worried because their respective keepsakes were still missing, both Makarov and Calium stayed up thinking about what they were going to say or even do to the other.

The bell tower struck five times that morning when the Fairy Tail Guild Master left the town of Magnolia, turning northwest as he headed for the mountains of Fiore.

Only fifteen minutes later, the Guild Master of White Eclipse made his exit of the Guild, making his way down the mountain path.

A quarter mile southwest of the mountain, two mages from White Eclipse had been training throughout the night. "Hold on, Zalen." Reve Volver stopped in his tracks as his senses perked up as he held his arm in front of Zalen, obstructing his path of forward momentum.

"What's going on, Reve?" What's the problem?" questioned Zalen as he pushed Reve's hand off of him.

"Someone's coming…" retorted Reve as he quickly requipped a sniper rifle and looked into the scope as he looked up the path. "Hm… What's he doing out and about so early…" Reve pulled his eye away from the scope and dropped the sniper rifle, allowing it to disappear before hitting the ground and pushing Zalen back into the mountain forest. "Move it and stay hidden. Calium is coming down the path and I want to see what the old man is up to…" Reve smirked as him and Zalen made themselves unseen in the thick forest as Calium made his way down the mountainside path.

An hour or so of walking passed when both Guild Masters reached their respective side of a valley clearing. Meaningless silhouettes, Makarov's smaller than Calium's, at first, slowly became more focused as these men continued walking. Calium, being just a little bit younger of the two had the better eyes and, noticing the diminutive stature of the approaching body, smirked a little as he realized he was walking right up to the person he wanted to talk to.

"What are you doing out here, Makarov?" asked Calium as he came to a stop a few feet in front of the oldest Dreyar.

Furrowing his brows and putting his hands on his hips, Makarov looked up at the eldest Calium with a stern face. "I could ask you the same thing Calium…"

"Well then, let me be blunt. I'm out here because I was on my way to see you, Makarov."

"Hm..?" Makarov blinked. "Interesting, I was on my way to come see you as well."

"Personally coming to give back what you stole from me, Makarov?" questioned Calium with a very condescending tone.

"What I stole from you?!" yelled Makarov. "I came out here to get back what you stole from me!"

"I didn't steal anything from you, you senile old man! I know you took that box, now give it back, damnit!" Calium shouted back.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you decrepit old dolt!" screamed Makarov as he stepped up to Calium, allowing his anger to fuel his motives.

Visibly irritated by Makarov's squawking, Calium reached down and grabbed Makarov by the collar, picking him up so they were face-to-face with each other as Calium spoke quietly but coldly. "Look here, fairy. I don't care what kind of shit you're trying to pull but I'm getting sick of it. I know you and _your_ kind are the only mages stupid enough to try something like this with us. I'm done messing around. Give. It. Back!" and with that, Calium threw Makarov away from him, even though the Fairy Tail Guild Master landed on his feet. "I don't-!" Makarov was immediately interrupted from speaking as a loud crack of lightning flashed in between him and Calium.

"Wrong move, messing with Gramps like that, geezer… You better get out of here before I make you sorry." Threatened Laxus Dreyar as his body re-formed back to normal from his lightning form.

"Listen here, little brat. The grown-ups are talking right now so go on and play with your little "tribe" before you get yourself hurt in front of your grandpa…" said Calium with a sly smirk, showing zero respect for the youngest Dreyar.

The static electricity surging through Laxus was building up inside, ready to explode as the short-tempered mage did not take kindly to such disrespect. Gritting his teeth and cracking his knuckles as his hands tightened into a fist, Laxus only managed to take one step forward when something painfully caught his attention.

"Bang."

A magic bullet thundered out of the sniper barrel as it cut through the air with the greatest of ease. Right as the Laxus had taken the step forward towards the White Eclipse Guild Master, the magic bullet buzzed the right side of the Fairy Tail mage's head, shaving a thine line of hair off Makarov's grandson's head.

"Tch… Zalen, when all of this is over, remind me to work on my long range shot. That was pathetic." Groaned Reve as he stood up and began walking towards the two Guild Masters and the Fairy Tail S-Class mage.

"Wait… You were aiming for his head?" whispered Zalen to himself as he slowly shook his head and started walking as well, catching up with Reve to meet with the others.

"You got a lot of brass, stepping up at someone so much more superior to you, Laxus." shouted Reve as he made his way, quite casually, to the small gathering in the valley.

"Reve…" sighed Calium towards his S-Class mage but to no avail as one mere, little warning was not going to stop Volver from putting his two cents in on the situation.

"Now why don't you step back and walk away because, from this distance…" Reve smirked slightly. "…I don't miss."

Laxus grinned wildly, letting a quick chuckle which even caused Makarov to get a bit leery of the situation. "Easy now, Laxus." in which Laxus completely ignored as he turned his attention away from Calium and towards the approaching mage.

"This guy _ties_ with Erza and now he thinks he is hot shit. You're lucky you missed me, Volver. Otherwise you wouldn't be waking up until next week… Actually…" Laxus takes a few steps forward and stands face-to-face with Reve, butting heads together since the "Erza shot" hit a nerve.

"I could fire three shots right between your eyes before you got your light show started, you weak ass wannabe Dragon Slayer..!" retorted Reve as a verbal shouting match broke out between the two.

"ENOUGH!" shouted both Guild Master's in unison as Calium grabbed Reve by the ear and pulled him away from Laxus as he looked over at Zalen.

"Get your _pal_ out of here before I have your brother give him and you his version of punishment!" yelled Calium as he pushed Reve back towards Zalen and turned back to Makarov.

At the same time, Makarov had grew into his titan form and picked Laxus up by the back of the collar, yelling loudly in a booming, titan voice. "Cut it out, Laxus! Now you have to the count of three before I make you trade places with Mirajane and have you wait on everyone with a smile on your face, got it!?" and with that, Makarov tossed Laxus high into the air, back towards Magnolia where Laxus turned back into his lightning form and the disappeared from sight.

"So if something is missing from you that I didn't steal and something is missing from me that you didn't steal, it seems we are in quite the predicament, hm, Calium?" asked Makarov, as if nothing ever happened just now.

Calium raised an eyebrow at Makarov's question as he walked back over to the short Guild Master to resume their meeting. "What are you proposing, Makarov?"

"I think you know damn well what I am proposing, Calium. I believe it's the only way we both figure out who is behind these thefts…" responded Makarov.

Calium stood there for a moment, pondering the completely absurd idea before slowly extending his arm towards Makarov to offer a handshake. "Then an alliance it is…"

.

.

.

The smoky vision from a small crystal ball slowly distorted the view until fading away to nothing as the Mysterious Figure stood up from over his guildmate's shoulder, pacing back and forth. "This is no good, this is no good! They were supposed to kill each other off, not start an alliance!"

"Relax, Finch… Death, destruction, and despair will still be placed upon them…" said from a whimsical voice, rather reassuringly.

"How do you know, though, Alice?" questioned Finch.

"Because…" Alice stood up and walked over to him, softly caressing his cheek as if to kiss him before winding back and slapping Finch across the face. "…I see everything…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It's A Family Affair

"Hm… So they decided to form an alliance, you say?"

"Y-Yes, Papa! I-Instead of fighting one another like we-, I…I…mean, _you_ planned, they have decided to form an alliance and work together to fight us…even though they don't know it is us..!" exasperated Alice with a terribly worried voice.

"And your youngest brother, Finch, he completed his mission, _correct_?"

"Yes, Papa! He returned last night! I…I…would have told you sooner, b-but…you work such long hours at…you know…" quivered Alice.

"Yes, well, with Tartaros making a bunch of noise, "his heavenly-ness", has been enjoying himself, appointing himself as Council Leader now. They tend to leave it up to me to clean up the mess…"

"Your reign will begin soon, Papa! I just know it!" exclaimed Alice.

A small snicker escaped the bearded man as he patted Alice on the shoulder. "Yes, yes, it will indeed… Now, go cleanup for breakfast. And go find your brother, Durbin. Send him to me before I leave for work. I need to converse with him as what to do with Siegrain's little lap dog…"

"Yes, Papa Odin! I'm sure Durbin would love to take care of that pest for you…" gleamed Alice as she happily skipped away.

.

.

.

"I'm only saying this once. Any problem any of you have with Fairy Tail, squash it. If I hear any problems amongst our guild and theirs, punishment will be swift and severe, got it?! Good. Now then, I'm tired. Please, keep it quiet…" and with that, Master Calium turned away from his guild members, walking calmly right into his room, closing the door and locking it, leaving the others bewildered and left to try to put the pieces together for themselves.

"Was it just me or was he telling us to play nice with fairies?" asked Luke.

"Look at you reading between the lines, bestie…" said Selene, with a playfully sarcastic tone towards Luke.

"I don't really see the big deal…" the voice came from behind Reve as Night Walker randomly appeared out of nowhere which caused Reve to almost squeal as he jumped and took a few steps forward before turning around to yell, "I hate when you do that!"

"I don't mind. Fairy Tail is good people, for the most part." Jaxon chimed in.

"Jaxuvia!" sang Aira, with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever…" replied Jaxon, folding his arms against his chest.

"Who cares. Just don't start any shit with them and you'll be fine… I'm going to bed…" snapped Tayakata as she walked away from the common room, heading towards her bedroom.

.

.

.

"Attention..! Attention..!" yelled Makarov in the Fairy Tail guild but to no avail as everyone was their typical raucous selves, which only agitated Makarov since they were not listening.

"You know what you have to do, Master." said the Demon Takeover mage, Mirajane Strauss, in such a sweet tone.

Makarov groaned quietly as a response to Mirajane before taking a few steps forward. Moments later, the diminutive Guild Master exploded in height and bulk to gigantic proportions as the eldest Dreyar transformed into his Titan form, yelling out into the guild with a booming voice as he towered over everyone. "ATTENTION!"

As if all the air had been sucked out of the guild, everyone gasped in unison as the building fell completely silent.

"Good. That's better." nodded Makarov as he returned into his normal form. "Now, as I was saying, I have a bit of news that I need to convey to all of you. Makarov coughed, clearing his throat before speaking once again.

"Now, as we all know… We have not had the greatest relationship with our "friends" from the mountains, White Eclipse. Well, that turns around from this moment forth. We have agreed to create an alliance amongst our guild and theirs and I expect this pact to be taken completely serious from all of you."

A dull uproar could be heard from the entire community of the guild until one stood up on a chair, yelling out towards Makarov. "This is bullshit, Gramps! I'm not going to be all buddy-buddy with that second-rate toothpaste guild!" The outburst came from the one person everyone expected to say something, Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

As the Celestial Spirit mage, Lucy Heartfilia, attempted to pull Natsu back down into his seat to try to calm the short-fused mage, another comment came from along a support beam as the Ice Make mage of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster, chimed in as well. "I have to agree with Flame Brain over there, this time. They go out of their way to piss us off. Why should we go out of our way to be pleasant with them?"

A majority chant of "YEAH!" echoed throughout the guild while some opted to stay quiet as everyone looked over at Makarov who was standing there with a small grin on his face. "Well, you see… The reason why you are going to be pleasant with them is…" the Fairy Tail Guild Master evolved into his Titan form once again as he yelled out at his guild members with a terrifyingly intimidating voice. "…BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

With the guild now back down to a pin drop decibel rate, Makarov once again transformed backed into his normal form, his signature smile on his face as he made his exit towards his office. "Good talk, everyone! Have a wonderful day!"

.

.

.

As per usual of council command, all of the employees must clock in at 7:30am. Siegrain and the top three Council Captains typically clock in around 9:00am.

"Thanks for picking me up, Odin. I just did not feel much like driving today…" said Siegrain as he let out a small yawn afterwards.

"My pleasure, sir." Stated Odin quietly as they pulled into the Council's parking garage. "I hope you don't mind getting here a bit early, I like to have my coffee before I clock in…"

Siegrain didn't respond as he looked at his watch before getting out of the car, seeing the seconds hand slowly tick around as the watch hit 8:51am.

"And look at that, the only man who gets to work earlier than me just got here too. Good morning, Aloy." greeted Odin with a small nod as the three gentlemen walked side-by-side together to the door.

"Siegrain. Odin." The Head Captain Aloy simply said, nodding his head once to Siegrain and then once to Odin.

"Ahhh…" sighed Siegrain as he flashed a quick grin. "…so much law to enforce, so little time, gentlemen. Just remember, _seize_ the day." The three men all shared a shallow laugh as they neared the entrance.

From behind the three, the wretched sound of tires squealing resounded in the area as the harsh noise came to an abrupt halt; the card door slamming and quick footsteps following afterwards. "Siegrain-senpai! Wait up, Senpai!" yelled out from inside the parking garage as the Third Captain, Correll, raced to catch the others.

"Hurry up, Correll, you're late…" Siegrain shouted back as the three men entered the Council foyer.

"Damnit, they didn't wait for me…" complained Correll as he slowed his pace down to a casual walk.

Just as Correll was about to exit the parking garage, a young man in an obnoxious, yellow raincoat jumped down from the second level, directly in front of Correll, catching him completely off guard. "What the hel-!"

Correll's outburst was suddenly cut off by the man in the yellow raincoat's abrupt action of cold-clocking Correll straight in the throat, causing Correll to hold his neck as he gasped for air.

The main in the yellow raincoat proceeded to take a single step forward, exhaling slowly as a dark blue mist eroded from his lips. This blue mist instantly became sucked up by Correll as he continued to gasp for air. "It's time for you to sleep, Correll… Your "senpai" isn't going to save you now…"

A creepy giggle fell from the man's mouth as the blue sleeping mist took its effect on Correll almost immediately, causing him to collapse, where the man in the yellow raincoat caught Correll before he hit the ground. He picked Correll up, throwing him over his shoulder, walked over to van that looked like any other car, and tossing Correll into the backseat.

"Council Kidnapping: deemed Success. Papa Odin will be quite pleased…" smirked Durbin as he took down the yellow hood from off his head, casually driving the van out of the parking garage and away from the Council.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First Love's Never Fade

"Why…" questioned Correll in a weakened voice as Odin loitered over the freshly beaten Captain.

"Siegrain wondered where you went today…" Odin said softly as he slammed his right foot into Correll's stomach, causing Correll to cough and spit up some blood. "…I figure, you're going to be in big trouble with your "senpai" if you miss any more days…"

Odin picked Correll up by his hair, donning quite the evil grin on his face as he stared at the beaten and bloodied 3rd Council Captain. "The Council is up for grabs, boy… It's just easier to pick off the weak ones first as I make my way to controlling this entire country. It's nothing personal, kid… It's just business." stated Odin nonchalantly as he whipped his right arm to the side, tossing Correll's body into a corner.

Odin just shook his head as he hocked up a wad of spit, sending it near the feet of Correll before walking out of the homemade, magic-restricting holding cell in the Evermore Mansion. "Clean yourself up, kid… You look like shit…"

.

.

.

Letting out a quiet yawn, Natsu slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes before turning to the right and gently poking Lucy in the side. "Lucy… Lucy… You awake..? I'm hungry…"

Lucy groaned as she hugged her pillow a bit more after being stirred in her sleep. "Leave me alone, Natsu…" A few moments passed before Lucy registered what she had just said. Her eyes shot wide open as she nearly fell out of bed while erupting with a panicked scream. "NATSU!? How did you get in my bed?!"

"Huh? Why is Lucy screaming?" asked Natsu's best buddy, the blue exceed, Happy. "Did you take Lucy's fish, Natsu?"

"What? No, Happy!" he responded as he turned back from Happy towards Lucy. "Your bed is more comfy than mine… So we came in through the window…" said Natsu, yawning quietly again as if he didn't do anything wrong.

Lucy whined while getting out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower, wait outside or something and then we'll go get breakfast." Her tone was rather cold and cranky, but to be expected when unexpectedly startled out of sleep.

"You heard her, Happy… Let's get some fresh air and wait for Lucy outside." stated Natsu, rather casually, as he began climbing out of Lucy's bedroom window.

"Aye." replied Happy, sprouting wings and slowly flying out of the apartment and down to the concrete sidewalk. "You think we can get some fish, Natsu? I'm so hungry!"

Natsu chuckled loudly, stretching out and enjoying the comfortably cool, fall morning. "Yeah, Happy. I think we can get you some fi—"

"Nat-su!"

A cute and familiar voice called to Natsu as he stopped his train of thought in mid-sentence to see who had called for him. Natsu quickly looked left, then right, as he saw three people; all with bright white hair, all three of different heights, walking towards him.

"Nat-su! Hap-py!" the adorable voice called out once again as both Natsu and Happy soon realized that it was in fact the Strauss Family, coming down the walkway towards them.

"Lisanna! Mira! Elfman!" shouted both Natsu and Happy as they began walking towards them as well.

"What's a MAN like you doing up so early?" yelled the Beast Takeover mage, Elfman Strauss.

"Lucy kicked us out so she could take a shower." replied Natsu, rather plainly.

The faintest of twitches snapped from Lisanna as she heard his response but before she could say anything, she was interrupted by the soft giggling behind her. "Hehe… We we're actually headed to get some breakfast before going to the guild, you're more than welcome to join us, Natsu." offered Mirajane as her sister, Lisanna, perked up and nodded her head yes to quickly agree with the latest change of plan.

"That's a great idea, Mira-nee! You should definitely join us, the both of you!" the Animal Takeover mage, Lisanna Strauss, smiled over to Happy to make sure he knew that he wasn't forgotten.

"Sounds great!" nodded Natsu as he accepted the Strauss Family's invitation. "We can get going as soon as Lucy gets done with her shower and comes out."

The smile on the outside never faded but the smile on the inside quickly dissipated as Lisanna heard Natsu invite Lucy to come along.

"Of course, we can wait." smiled Mirajane as Elfman quickly agreed. "Yeah, the more the MANLIER!"

"Na-Natsu? Why are you yelling like Elf-, oh!" Lucy stopped in mid-sentence as she walked out the front door of the apartment building, not realizing at first, but quickly noticing who was in front of her apartment. "Mira! Elfman! Lisanna! What are you all doing here?" asked Lucy as she walked over to the bunch.

"We were on our way to breakfast when we came across Natsu and Happy. Natsu said you guys were going to breakfast so we figured you three could come along with us." explained Mirajane, in her typical happy and inviting tone.

"Oh! Yeah, sure. Let's go then." said Lucy with a bright smile as the six Fairy Tail members all walked together to a small diner just down the walkway.

"MAN! I am hungry!" announced Elfman as they entered the diner, easily finding a booth to sit down in.

"Me too!" agreed Natsu.

"Me three!" yelled Happy as he chimed in, causing the other five to let out a quick laugh.

On one side of the booth sat Lisanna, Mirajane, and Elfman; from left to right. On the other side, sat Natsu, Lucy, and Happy; from left to right as well.

After a short time of ordering food, drinks and idle chit-chat, the table's food arrived. Passing out plates of food to all members in the booth, all were eager to begin eating.

With a pile of forks sitting in the middle of the table, they all went to grab one. As Natsu went to take a fork, another hand rested right on top of his, also going for a piece of silverware. Natsu followed the arm up to see who's it belonged to, seeing that the hand belonged to the person sitting in front of him, Lisanna.

Natsu stared at Lisanna for a moment, slowly pulling his hand away with the fork in hand. "Uh. Sorry, Lisanna…" said Natsu, slightly confused by Lisanna's gaze as he just decided to look down and start eating.

"Oh, it's ok, Natsu." spoke Lisanna sweetly, also taking a fork and beginning to eat as if nothing ever happened.

Everyone else at the table was so busy eating that nobody paid any attention to what was going on at the left side of the table, except one person. Lucy, who was looking down, pretending to eat, was paying close attention to what was going on to the left of her out of the corner of her eye.

~What is she trying to pull…~ Lucy thought to herself as the group ate quietly.

"Well then, that was delicious, wasn't it?" asked Mirajane happily, as she delicately wiped her face with a napkin.

"The fish here is delicious!" squealed Happy.

"That meal was a MAN!" yelled Elfman, which only caused the other people in the diner to give him and the rest of the table strange looks.

After paying, the group left the diner, heading back towards where they came from as they made their way to the Fairy Tail guild.

Lisanna, who was in the back of the pack, maneuvered herself in between Mirajane and Elfman, walking past the both of them as she set her sights on Natsu. Swooping up next to him, Lisanna hooked her right arm with Natsu's left arm as she looked up at her childhood friend with a small gleam in her eyes.

"Natsu, we never hangout anymore! Why don't me, you, and Happy go fishing? Just the _three_ of us. For old times' sake..?" her tone was soft, almost seductive if you could even imagine that from her.

"Uh… Y-Yeah..? I guess we could do that." said Natsu slowly, his confusion rapidly increasing since it had been since they were young children when Lisanna used to cling onto him like this.

ON the other side of Natsu, there was a jealousy grow large and fast. As much as she would never admit it, yet, she definitely did not take kindly to Lisanna flirting so obviously with the absolute clueless Dragon Slayer.

Thinking quickly and quite vindictively, Lucy pulled the same stunt that Lisanna did by hooking her left arm with Natsu's right arm, but Lucy decided to pull Natsu away from Lisanna, taking him away from the group altogether as they just so happened to be in front of Lucy's apartment building.

"Come on, Natsu. I thought we were going on a job. I need to get my bag ready for when we go, so just come inside and relax while I get ready for us to go." said Lucy quickly, giving Natsu a comforting look as she pulled him away before looking over at Lisanna.

Both female mages caught each other's glances; Lisanna giving Lucy an irritatedly sour face as Lucy returned with a confident, almost cocky smirk.

"B-Bye guys..?" stuttered Natsu as he was pulled into the front room of Lucy's apartment building, in which Lucy instantly let go of Natsu's arm and headed upstairs to her room. ~What the hell was that about?~ thought Natsu as he looked down at Happy, shrugging to each other as they equally shared the same bewilderment.


End file.
